


I know it hurts, it's hard to breathe sometimes

by Kotomori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Missing Scene, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Battle, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomori/pseuds/Kotomori
Summary: It was upon levelling the city of Sokovia that Thor swung his hammer around, launching himself off what was once the grounds of the church. The now falling piece of debris was falling right above him as he tried to move out of the way without being crushed by the collapsing remains of the city.
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Thor & Avengers Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	I know it hurts, it's hard to breathe sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, crap summary I know but I just wanted to get this out of my system. It's just a short and bittersweet two part story about the moment in age of Ultron where Thor fell in the water. I know it isn't the next chapter of 'for I am mighty ' but it should be up in the next couple of days. I've finally been summoned back to work and its eating up alot of my time. I'll have it up as soon as possible. For now, please enjoy this little story :)

It was upon levelling the city of Sokovia that Thor swung his hammer around, launching himself off what was once the grounds of the church. The now falling piece of debris was falling right above him as he tried to move out of the way without being crushed by the collapsing remains of the city. 

The large chunk of stone falling above his head seemed to be acting as a sheild that he kept his body flying underneath, preventing the debris flying around the rock from hitting him.

As he continued to fly downwards, he saw that he was getting closer and closer to the water below. He couldn't stay under the giant falling rock for much longer. The moment he landed in the water, the boulder would land right on top of him. He was closing in on the water. He had to move.

Spinning the handle of Mjölnir once again, Thor shot himself out of the way as the colossal rock as it crashed into the waves. No sooner had it sunk that Thor realised he was still levitating. Before he had the chance to fly to safety, another large piece of the debris struck him in the back with another catching his leg. Thor felt the sharp edges of the stone cut into his flesh and the shock of it all causing him to release his hold on his beloved hammer. 

The God of thunder watched helplessly as the mighty weapon went plummeting into the water as he began to fall down with it. His hand reached out, desperately trying to call her back to him. When he realised he was too late, the falling God could only brace himself for impact.

Thor had no time to hold his breath before his body slammed into the water. The force of the landing managing to wind him even further as the agony from landing so hard on his chest made him release an involuntary gasp only to receive a lungful of water as he breathed it in. 

The remains of Sokovia landed in the water like it was trapping the Asgardian as the weight of the boulders and the sharp edges of the rocks struck and slashed at his body. The water encasing him began to darken with red as blood began to blossom from the cuts made into his skin. Thor extended his arm out weakly, willing himself not to give up as he called for his hammer again. 

She heeded his call. The loyal weapon sliced through the water and the debris in its path and landed in the God of thunder's palm. 

After starting to see spots in his vision and feeling his lungs tighten painfully from the lack of air, Thor began to swing Mjölnir, aiming her upwards so she could pull his body from the water.

_I will not die today._

His thoughts then came to an abrupt halt and his body seized up in pain as the heavy weight of another rock smashed into the back of his head. 

After getting over the shock from the sudden explosion of pain in his head,  
Thor looked up with bleary eyes to see he wasn't even close to the surface of the water anymore. He was sinking. Mjölnir had fallen from his fingers at some point during the sudden assault against his skull and as he continued to look upwards, he saw the flurry of red as his blood billowed from the deep wound. 

Then his muscles began to resist when he tried to swim upwards. The numbness of his limbs began to set in to the point he couldn't move his legs at all. His fingers began to twitch as his arms floated uselessly above his head. His lungs felt like they were on fire and Thor had no more air left to hold in. 

Darkness began to consume him and he could only gaze longingly at the dimming light of the surface. Was this how he was doomed to die? Drowning to death in the middle of nowhere buried by the remains of a city he himself had destroyed? 

It didn't matter now, he supposed. Everyone was safe now. Ultron was gone. Every trace of him was eliminated. The Avengers had once again succeeded in their mission, fighting together to end the fight once and for all. They would all be on the hellicarrier now, flying home safely knowing that the threat to Earth was no more. Thor could die happy knowing that they were safe, every one of them from Tony to Steve to Natasha to Clint and Bruce. Even the twins, they were good at heart. They would make fine additions to the team. And his Vision, Thor had no reason to doubt where his loyalty lay. He could wield his mighty Mjölnir, the mind stone would be safe in his hands. 

The God of thunder was peaceful. He didn't fear death. He would be welcomed into the great halls of Valhalla. He would see his mother again. He would see his brother again. 

Sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the water, Thor looked away from the surface and instead he turned his attention to what was right in front of him. Through his blurring vision he could barely make out the figure sinking down with him. Long black hair, pale skin and green eyes to match his robes. He was imagining it, he knew. But that didn't matter. Loki was here. He was here to take him home. Through the fire in his lungs and the pain of his battered body, Thor managed to smile, a brief curl of his lips at the sight of his brother falling with him. As he kept his stare fixed on the image of Loki his mind had created, he could've sworn he saw his little brother smiling back. 

_Stay with me, brother. I do not wish to die alone._

The image of Loki simply remained still with his bright eyes containing the same mischievous glint they always bore and his smile warm and comforting. Thor reached out with the strength he had left towards the illusion almost desperately.

_Take me home, brother. Let us meet again in Valhalla_

It was as the darkness consumed him completely that he felt the pressure of fingers digging into his shoulder and the force of something pulling him upwards. The last thing Thor saw before he lost consciousness was the sinking and fast fading image of his brother as he was pulled further away from him. 

_Take me home, brother....Take...me.... home..._

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Chapter 2 is a work in progress. I have many stories I need to start working on and i hate doing more than one at once so I'm just trying to balance everything out. I'll do an update soon of the stories I'm working on with short summaries of each and then I'll get to work on them <3 Thanks for reading, bye for now :)


End file.
